ACOA Chapter 1R2
Anakin Skywalker, formerly Harry Potter; in his first life, wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He was nine years old, again, a slave freed by his own actions and secretly a liberator of slaves, he could use the Force better than most Jedi, and he was securely taken care of in terms of wealth and in having a home; which allowed him to focus on learning to master the Force. Imagine his surprise when he was informed that he should join the Jedi Order to make use of the numerous skill imprints that he had. It was slightly less surprising than Jedi actually showing up on Tatooine. "If you're here to free the slaves and try turning Tatooine into a civilized world, you're years too late," Anakin said to the Jedi Master, Gungan, and a teenage girl. Technically, Tatooine wasn't fully civilized, but it was growing and improving daily. "I sensed the palace was strong in the Force and I came here first... We are stranded on Tatooine and our ship needs repairs. The Force ghosts claimed that they were training you and had been waiting years for us too arrive... I was hoping that you would help us and in return we could take you to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Qui-Gon said nervously, the Force ghosts of Revan, Arca Jeth, Vodo-Siosk Baas, Odan-Urr, Ulic Qel-Droma, and Meetra Surik intimidating him. The Gungun and girl weren't much better, due too the power of the location they were able too see them too. Anakin made sure that his training wasn't neglected, but since he lacked a suitable lightsaber, his training was focused on using the Force... and he was already better than most Jedi Masters at using it. Anakin remained silent, feigning thought. "Since you're the Chosen One and already have some training, I'm sure the Jedi Council would assign you a Master to complete your training." Qui-Gon said, trying to win him over. "He would mainly need training in lightsaber combat. With us teaching him, he is more skilled than most Jedi Masters at directing the Force." Meetra said, with an undertone of pride for her student. "He's mastered the Echani martial art and the Matukai techniques, and has grown his immense natural power even further," Revan added. "Don't you need to test my midi-chlorian count before taking me from training?" Anakin asked, but there was an undertone of amusement within his faux suspicion. Anakin had tested himself to understand what Death meant when it said that he would also have his previous life's power added onto his current life's power. Apparently, when Harry Potter died with his planet and fellow magicals/force-sensitives, and was reborn as Anakin Skywalker he kept his power from his previous life. He was extremely powerful in both lives. "We can do that immediately," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin responded by pricking his finger and allowing Qui-Gon to have it tested, with Anakin easily healing the minor injury. "Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon said into his comlink. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied. "Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." "Wait a minute..." Obi-Wan replied. "I need a midi-chlorian count." "All right. I've got it." "What are your readings?" "Something must be wrong with the transmission." "Here's a signal check." Qui-Gon said. "Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart... over forty thousand." Obi-Wan was heard saying, shocking Qui-Gon greatly. "What is it exactly? I'm very curious." Anakin said, concealing his emotions. Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan replied with a midi-chlorian count 45,000. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were both shocked into silence by Anakin's potential. "I always knew I was impressive, but that just confirms it," Anakin said, to Revan and Meetra's amusement, and the other Master's disapproval. "I'll pay to have your ship repaired and gather my things. I'll turn over the collection of lightsabers I have to you... they were part of Aurra Sing's collection until she died recently." "How did she die?" Qui-Gon asked, suspiciously. "I telekinetically disarmed her and beheaded her with her own lightsaber. The Hutt cartels objected to the people of Tatooine being free and having the possibility of happiness and prosperity, and sent her to kill an eight year old." Qui-Gon and Padmé looked shocked by that revelation. After saying goodbye to his mother, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and Padmé were all ready to leave, with Qui-Gon and Anakin nearing the ship now. Anakin's HK-51 droid, which he restored, modified, and modernized got a raised eyebrow from Qui-Gon. "You do realize that is an assassin droid?" "Yes," Anakin replied simply. "It's also a protocol droid too." Qui-Gon turned to respond and saw a someone bearing down on them with a speeder bike. "Anakin, drop!" Qui-Gon said, and Anakin obeyed, having already sensed the danger. Surprisingly, Revan's Force ghost appeared and launched the Sith into his speeder bike. "Go on," Revan urged, gesturing to the ship. "I'm forbidden from killing him, but I can detain him until you all escape." "Thank you," Qui-Gon replied, before leading Anakin away. Once getting on the ship and enduring an awkward introduction to Jinn's Padawan, Anakin was largely left to his own devices. Line break-remove text and replace. Anakin was finally standing before the Jedi Council, being tested by them. Unknown to Anakin, he was also passing the tests with one-hundred percent accuracy. "A ship... a cup... a speeder." Anakin said, ending that test. "Good, good, young one. How feel you?" "Tired, sir. I'm not used to sleeping on ships." Anakin replied truthfully. "Afraid are you?" Yoda asked. "No, sir." "Afraid to give up your life?" "No, death is natural and unavoidable and fearing it is just dumb," Anakin replied. "I probably could have died several times today by mere accident or bad luck." Anakin knew that he would eventually lose everyone and everything that he loved and he let go of his attachments to them. Him fearing it and and being angry about it would do him no good. It would actually do more harm than good, dwelling on what you can't stop would cause a sense of hopelessness. "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense little fear in you, so continue we will." Yoda said. Anakin passed every test, perfectly, but the Jedi were concerned about previous influences on him. Anakin had confided in them his extremely advanced skills in using the Force, but they were concerned about the influence of Revan and Ulic-Qel-Droma. Inwardly, Anakin suspected that they wouldn't approve of his training as Jedi. "Revan taught me telekinesis, Tutaminis, resisting darkness and malevolent influence, mental shielding, blocking out pain and the effects of drugs, tactics and strategy, and languages. Ulic taught me unarmed combat, which several other masters supplemented. Ulic beat the Mandalore of his time though. They didn't teach me Dark Side powers or anything Sith related. The only area I'm deficient in is lightsaber combat." The Jedi mostly nodded and then asked Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi back inside. Anakin's suspicions proved true and he was denied training, citing his youth, questionable influences, and his clouded future. For his part, Anakin found the Jedi Council extremely disappointing and close-minded. The first two weren't even a genuine problem and had been disproven, but Anakin was guided by the Force to be patient and assured that he would be a Jedi. Anakin accepted the guidance unhappily despite his bruised ego over his rejection. Off they went to Naboo though, with someone Anakin had a crush on; Padmé Naberrie-Amidala, the Queen in disguise, and a fourteen year old. Not only was the former Harry Potter, who had his body destroyed at two-hundred and fifty years old, trapped in the body of a nine year old, but he had a crush on a fourteen year old. Thankfully, Anakin had excellent will-power and restraint and he would keep things age appropriate and stay focused on his course of becoming a Jedi and mastering lightsaber forms. If the Force permitted, then he would date her when she was legal age... well, until they were both legal age. Later... Anakin was currently listening to Obi-Wan Kenobi trying to get his master too see 'reason' and abandon the idea of training him. "It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." "From your point of view..." Qui-Gon replied. "The boy is dangerous... they all sense it. Why can't you?" Obi-Wan said. "His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future... that should be enough for you. Now get on board!" Obi-Wan reluctantly boarded the Naboo spacecraft followed by R2-D2 and others. Qui-Gon went over to Anakin. "Master Qui-Gon. I don't wish to be a burden and the Jedi Council was clear in their refusal to train me and they don't follow the will of the Force so I'm not even sure if I want to debase myself by calling any of them Master." "You won't be, Anakin... I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful... always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe." Qui-Gon replied. "A group that uses the Force without obeying its will can only be ended, Qui-Gon Jinn," Revan announced, revealing himself. "His options are to be a Jedi or Sith, but if a group disobeys the will of the Force then it is purged regardless... Sith and Jedi are killed for that offense because the Force wills it to be so." "And if the Sith refuse to accept Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked in concern. Revan responded by showing his solidifying hand. "Then I will return and train him myself as atonement for my past sins... and as weak as the Jedi have become only verbal objection will be an option for them." "He will be trained," Qui-Gon reiterated. "I'll do it without the council's approval if I must." "I'm more concerned with you dying and him being assigned to a less than ideal teacher, but fine. As long as he becomes a Jedi then he should be fine." Revan replied before vanishing. Once the Queen and her retinue arrived, they all boarded her ship and departed for Naboo. Line break-remove text and replace. After arriving and having Jar Jar check out Otoh Gunga and being led to the Gungan's Sacred Place, Queen Amidala had convinced the Gungan's too aid them in defeating the Trade Federation... their inability too speak proper Basic hurt Anakin's head though. "Once we get inside, Ani, you find a safe place to hide and stay there," Qui-Gon ordered. "Sure," Anakin replied. "And stay there!" Qui-Gon reiterated. They entered the hangar and Anakin used Mechu Macture, with it jumping from droid-to-droid and disabling the Trade Federation's droids for them all; shocking everyone there and causing them to look at him. "What? It's an easy power to master!" Anakin replied. The pilots were ordered to the ships and Anakin lost a hiding place until Anakin decided to just hide inside of one and getting ordered to remain there by Qui-Gon Jinn. That went well until more droids arrived. "Artoo, power up the ship under my control," Anakin ordered while checking for and disabling the auto-pilot and began letting the Force guide his actions. Anakin made quick work of the droids and went to join the other pilots partly out of boredom and because the Force led him to do so. The dogfight was fun and Anakin was wishing that he took up piloting in his first life, but Anakin eventually bypassed the Droid Control Ships deflector shields and entered the ships hangar and fired on explosives, energy sources, and other volatile substances before the ship overheated and landed on the hangar floor. "Ah, kriff!" Anakin exclaimed. "Start venting the ship to reduce heat and reboot if need be." Anakin said to R2 while telekinetically disarming battle droids and using their guns too buy them both time. It took a few minutes, with the droids attacking the weapons instead of Anakin or the ship, but the ship was restored to combat readiness. "Well, R2, I hope you're ready to save a planet... if not then you will ruin a great moment with your refusal," Anakin said, flipping a switch as R2 replied in the affirmative. "Good!" Anakin replied. Guided by the Force Anakin began firing lasers and finally the proton torpedos down a hallway, hitting the reactor. Having insured the ships destruction and Naboo's victory, Anakin and R2 fled the exploding ship and exited the hold... Once outside, Anakin followed the other starfighters back towards Naboo, but he broke away to do a scan of the palace area while extended his Force senses and no longer sensing Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin almost cried upon discovering that. Qui-Gon was a good person who genuinely cared for a strangers well-being, but he held it in. After confirming that there was no more fighting at the palace or in Theed, Anakin returned to the hangar where he was greeted by the other pilots. "We're all accounted for," Ric Olié said. "Who flew that ship?" Anakin nervously exited the ship... "I'm not in any legal trouble am I?" Anakin asked nervously. "Probably not..." Ric returned in mild concern. "Oh good. I can't afford a lawyer." Anakin said, hopping down from the ship as the others chuckled. Later that day... "Anakin," Padmé greeted. "I hear that we owe you our thanks for destroying the Droid Control Ship..." "That's not necessary. I would have done that sooner, but the ship overheated inside of the hangar." Anakin replied, amusing Padmé and her retinue. "I'm sorry about Master Qui-Gon Jinn... I know that he intended to train you as a Jedi," Padmé said gently. "There is always the possibility that he can learn to manifest himself after death... with the Force it's mostly just the destruction of the corporeal body. I'll still miss him though and I wish that he was still around too train me." Anakin paused. "I also thought up some ideas to help you punish the Trade Federation." Anakin gave Padmé a datapad. "Salvage rights for all Trade Federation technology within the Naboo system, the arrangement for Naboo's plasma rendered null and void, compensation for injury, mental anguish, property damage, legal fines, and general extravagant fines. And an estimation that it would cost them over twenty quadrillion credits." Padmé said in summary. "Have you ever considered politics?" Padmé asked in amusement. "You would be feared by billions." "Finance and engineering is more my interest," Anakin replied politely. Anakin had drained knowledge from the minds of several engineers, ship designers, and scientists to update his own degrees. "I'll incorporate these ideas into the new treaty that's being typed up. Thank you, Anakin." Padmé said, and her smile was what made it all worth it. After being informed of Obi-Wan's intention to train him; even without the council's permission, Anakin went to meet up with Revan. "Revan," Anakin greeted respectfully. "Darth Maul survived until I intervened and killed him as he was escaping while bisected," Revan said in lieu of a proper greeting. Revan gave Anakin Maul's soul. "The Force led me too give it to you, too give you an additional edge over the Jedi and the Sith." Anakin thanked him and then absorbed Maul's soul into himself; rapidly gaining his knowledge, experience, skill, and power in the Force. Revan vanished, but Anakin's next guest was infinitely more powerful and commanding... it was Death itself. "Am I in trouble?" Anakin asked in mild fear. "No," Death replied calmly. "I've simply acquired a soul who nearly managed to escape me... a power only entrusted to certain chosen beings... like yourself. His name is Hego Damask, but he calls himself Darth Plagueis. I'm giving his soul to you, to break down for his knowledge and power... You will hide this massive gain in power and gradually increase your publically known power until what you want known is revealed." Plagueis' soul was forcibly absorbed into Anakin and broken down for his knowledge, experience, skill, and strength in the Force. "His power and knowledge was too great to be lost, but Palpatine didn't seem to think so," Death added in distaste. "Remember your task and don't jeopardize it." "I won't, Death. I know what's at stake." Anakin replied. "You've given me these boons and I will use them wisely to achieve my goal." "See that you do, boy," Death replied before vanishing. Line break-remove text and replace. After most of the Jedi Council arrived and the Trade Federation Viceroy and his assistant were taken into custody, Yoda decided to speak with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin was strangely invited along. "Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." Yoda said. "Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan replied. "The Chosen One the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training," Yoda replied, and Anakin bit down some mockery about fear being the path to the Dark Side. "Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must." Obi-Wan said firmly. "And I can own property since we're gonna be rebels against the Jedi Code," Anakin mused, amusing Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree, the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be." Yoda said, giving in. "Still getting a ship, I am. Hurt your rejection did and want a safety net, I do." Anakin said and was glared at by both Yoda and Obi-Wan for his mockery of Yoda. "I was hoping that emulation would make me seem far wiser, but seriously. I'm buying myself a ship once I get the money." Anakin said and Yoda just gave in, needing the Chosen One to fulfill the prophecy. After a solemn funeral, where Anakin and Obi-Wan bonded some Anakin began his journey as a Jedi. Line break-remove text and replace. Despite Obi-Wan being newly promoted as a Jedi Knight, Anakin wasn't disappointed with his teacher, and they got along great. Anakin was a naturally gifted prodigy and could do a lot on his own, and he knew that Obi-Wan was still growing in knowledge and skill, so Anakin largely focused on mastering Ataru and Shii-Cho, which he did at age eleven with skill imprints and intense effort. It was mastered with great distinction though, and most Jedi were impressed by the skill, dedication, and the effort he invested into it. But Anakin wasn't completely loyal to the Jedi Order. His loyalty had to be earned and the Jedi hadn't done that yet. In his previous life as Harry Potter, he had seen that adhering to one aspect of the Force was stupid and dangerous, and that such adherents were very dangerous. Anakin, at the age of thirteen, pocketed the holocron of King Adas and even got away with it. This was a great addition to his secret collection of Sith and Jedi artifacts. After having creating a double-bladed lightsaber soon after, Anakin christened it by performing Cho mok on each of the slaver Krayn's limbs and he, his Master Obi-Wan, and Siri Tachi all completely dismantled Krayn's organization. At age thirteen and a master of Shien, Djem So, and quite proficient at Niman, Anakin would meet and soon dislike Ferus Olin, finding him to be dull, narrow-minded, arrogant, a slave to Jedi dogma, and merely above average in skill. Anakin and Obi-Wan would later be tasked with monitoring Jorus C'baoth and both Anakin and his Master disliked C'baoth, but only Anakin would call him Jedi Knight and refused too acknowledge him as being a Jedi Master. Anakin all but dueled and defeated the arrogant old man in the guise of a spar. It was easy and Anakin had already been defeating much more skilled Jedi Knights and Masters. Both Master and Padawan were relieved to get off the doomed ship, but Anakin would later wish that he could have saved them all. At age fifteen, Anakin defeated the dangerous Granta Omega and three bounty hunters... Omega later escaped Republic custody, however. By age sixteen, Anakin would have mastered Ataru, Shii-Cho, Shien, Djem So, and Niman and would easily defeat the Dark Jedi Alysun Celz, cutting off her arms, and taking her prisoner. Anakin would catch Jenna Zan Arbor; with her later escaping, save his friend Chancellor Palpatine, helped save the planet Mawan; though Yaddle died when he wasn't able to stop a bio-weapons release, and he would master Soresu and Makashi by age seventeen and began truly mastering Jar'Kai and Juyo, mastering them both by age eighteen. It was when Anakin was age eighteen that Granta Omega and Jenna Zan Arbor were finally located... on Korriban. Before the mission, Anakin, perfectly, permanently, and masterfully repaired Tru Veld's faulty lightsaber, and they informed his Master Ry-Gaul as protocol dictated and it was inspected and confirmed to be perfectly operational. Not that it did Anakin any good; the arrogant and merely above-average Ferus Olin was chosen for advance training to become a Jedi Knight sooner, much to Anakin's annoyance. But Anakin suspected the Jedi Council distrusted his rapidly growing power and skill and that some were even secretly jealous of him. They hadn't seen even a fraction of his true potential and skill though... The Mission to Korriban proved that. Anakin was barely affected by the darkness of Korriban, Anakin easily countered the cowardly Sith Lord's attacks, slew ten Tuk'ata with ease, blasted corpse visions, and dark energy traps away with Force Light, effortlessly defeated armies of Korriban zombies, and then slew both Jenna Zan Arbor and Granta Omega. With Omega dead, Anakin later summoned his shade too gain his wealth, resources, and Sith artifacts. Anakin was finally made a Jedi Knight, but his achievement was soured by the death of his close friend Darra Thel-Thanis due to Ferus Olin inspecting and ignorantly unfixing a perfectly working lightsaber. Olin left the Order in disgrace soon afterward, but the damage was already done. Anakin began learning from new Masters... Sith Masters. After having abandoned his true Grey beliefs that carried over from his first life for too long, Anakin began traveling and learning from Revan, and with him not having to keep up appearances he was able to truly master the Dark Side in a short time with skill imprints. Anakin learned to not only bind Force ghosts to him, but also destroy them and gain their knowledge, skill, experience, and power. Anakin performed this on Exar Kun, Naga Sadow, Tulak Hord, Darth Bane, Dathka Graush, Darth Marr, Darth Andeddu, and finally one of the greatest Sith Lords too have ever existed... Marka Ragnos. Anakin would even learn from Darth Vectivis, XoXaan, Karness Muur, Ludo Kressh, and Freedon Nadd. But balance within had to be achieved. So Anakin bound the Force ghosts of Jedi and then destroyed them. It was hard, but they were willing to do their duty to the Force. Anakin destroyed Arca Jeth, Odan-Urr, Ooroo, Vodo-Siosk Baas, Orgus Din, Matta Tremayne, and a few other Jedi to counter the Dark Side power within him. With his period of travelling and training having ended, Anakin decided to return to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. Line break-remove text and replace. After repeatedly defeating the best Swordmasters the Jedi Order had to offer, the likes of Sora Bulq, Yoda, Mace Windu, Cin Drallig, Even Piell, Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, and many others without losing a single time, Anakin was bullied into taking a Padawan. Anakin was assigned one; they didn't even let him choose his own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. At least she is talented, Anakin mused, as Ahsoka demonstrated her current level of skill and power. "Good, Ahsoka. You are quite talented." Anakin said, causing Ahsoka to flush with pride. "Don't get arrogant though. No matter how good you are there is always someone better or someone who can get a lucky hit in and possibly kill you or destroy your potential." "Yes, Master," Ahsoka replied. "The things we will work on is gaining you mastery of Shien and Ataru, and give you training in Jar'Kai to improve your skill with dual blades, and Niman for incorporating Force techniques into combat. Of course we will need to expand on your knowledge and ability in using Force techniques. Those are essential, but I'm interested in knowing if you have any goals or dreams in terms of learning skills or reaching a goal at a certain age." "I want to surpass Yoda!" Ahsoka replied. Inwardly, Anakin wished to roll his eyes, a lot of people said that, but most refused to invest the effort into doing so. "That will require truly immense levels of effort, but do you mean in just power and skill?" Ahsoka nodded yes. "Good, wisdom and lifespan would be difficult and perhaps even impossible; respectively. We'll start by having you train for a few hours a day on lightsaber forms and techniques and Force powers whenever possible." Anakin would also secretly be giving her skill imprints of the long deceased Kavar who practiced Jar'Kai variants of Ataru, Shien, Niman, and Juyo... the last of which Anakin had no plans of teaching his apprentice until she was older. Anakin spent the next four months relentlessly drilling Ahsoka to perfection in lightsaber combat and Force techniques. Ahsoka was taught many Force powers, such as Force speed, Mind Tricks, Farsight, Force deflection, empathy, Revitalize, and Mechu Macture, breath control, Force Channel, Force valor, and began learning Force stealth. Ahsoka also progressed greatly in lightsaber combat in Jar'Kai and Niman, which were her most lacking skills, and put in hundreds of hours into the skills and she even advanced her skills in Shien and Ataru much further too. After helping her refine her skills by studying Makashi for a few hundred hours, Anakin deemed her ready to handle low intensity situations, but he would still continue her intense training. Ahsoka was finally mission ready, for most missions anyway. The mission to solve a border dispute on Ansion was a major annoyance... Anakin, Ahsoka, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee all fended off the attacks and every other form of interference and had managed to solve the border dispute and secession attempt. After that Anakin had Ansion's Senator Mousul arrested for minor crimes and had Soergg the Hutt arrested with his entire organization placed under investigation and with all of its assets frozen indefinitely. Anakin suggested that the Hutt cooperate and start naming names before returning to Coruscant with the other Jedi. Ahsoka did wonderfully on her first mission.